Collectors of compact discs typically have collections that continue to grow in number. In order to accommodate such collections, it would be a benefit to have a compact disc case system that included case units that could be interconnected to enlarge the compact disc storage capacity. Because it can be difficult to organize the compact discs for easy retrieval, it would be a benefit to have a number of case units wherein each case unit included a pair of case support plates for gripping and storing a quantity of compact discs.